


From Russia with Lust

by AlexIsNotOkay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotOkay/pseuds/AlexIsNotOkay
Summary: Zarya/Volskaya is a cute rarepair, so I decided to write a fun little smut fic for them. It's pretty tame, just a bit of hushed office sex after almost everyone else has gone home. This is my first time writing a smutty fic, so hopefully I did a decent job with it. Enjoy!





	From Russia with Lust

It was late at night, and Volskaya Industries was quiet. The harsh fluorescent lights that typically illuminated the hallways and factory floors were shut off, and only a dim emergency lighting remained, bathing the facility in a soft red glow. The occasional night shift security guard wandered around the perimeter, keeping an eye out for any sort of intrusion, but it didn’t seem that such a thing was on the agenda for the night. Everything was silent. Everything was peaceful. Everything was calm.

In the CEO’s office, the silence was broken by the sound of a body being slammed back against the metal wall. Katya Volskaya let out a sharp gasp as she was pinned there, steely blue eyes looking up at the imposing figure of Aleksandra Zaryanova. The weightlifter had her by the shoulders, the muscles in her arms even more pronounced than they would usually be as she held Katya there.

“The guards will hear you if you continue to be this loud,” she stated, stealing a sideways glance towards her door to make sure that they hadn’t already drawn attention.

“You locked the door, did you not?” came Aleksandra’s reply, seemingly undeterred by the warning she had been given.

“They have keys. In case of an emergency.”

“Then you will have to keep yourself quiet.” Katya’s blazer had already come unbuttoned, slipping from her shoulders and hanging off her elbows. As Aleksandra’s hands slid down her arms they removed the blazer the rest of the way, causing it to fall to the floor by Katya’s feet, leaving the woman standing there in the sleeveless gray sweater she wore underneath.

“You could have left that on,” Katya murmured, eyes dipping down to the floor for a moment before returning to Aleksandra’s once more. “The more of my clothing you tear off, the harder it will be to explain this if someone walks in.”

“Regardless of how much clothing you are wearing, it will be difficult to explain if anyone walks in while my head is between your thighs.” Aleksandra stated those words so bluntly, and the bluntness caused a twisting sensation of anticipation and excitement inside Katya’s stomach. Aleksandra showed no fear in taking charge of the situation, and showed no sense of shame or shyness when speaking about what she planned to do. It was impossible for Katya not to feel drawn to that sense of confidence.

It came as no surprise to the CEO, then, when Aleksandra didn’t waste a single moment before beginning to act again. With one hand staying at Katya’s hip Aleksandra’s other hand began to slide up underneath her sweater, and Katya tensed her stomach as she felt thick, calloused fingers sliding over her skin. Aleksandra leaned in, and as their lips pressed together again Katya closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the sensations. She was acutely aware of how hard Aleksandra’s fingers were digging into her hip, and of the fact that the woman’s other hand was moving higher, abandoning her stomach in favor of her breasts. It didn’t take long for the hand to reach its destination, squeezing firmly through the fabric of Katya’s bra. She let out another soft noise at that point, something akin to a moan, and she was embarrassed by just how easily the sound slipped out. The only thing that made it better was the way Aleksandra’s own lips muffled the moan, but that still didn't seem to be nearly enough.

“I did not expect the CEO of Volskaya industries to be so easy to break,” Aleksandra taunted, giving another firm squeeze of Katya’s breast to tease out a reaction. Katya bit down on her lip to keep herself from making a sound, although the strained expression on her face made it obvious enough that she was having to fight back that urge.

“I did not expect Russia’s greatest freedom fighter to be so cruel,” Katya replied. But if this was cruelty, it was a form of cruelty that she was more than happy to subject herself to. And fortunately Aleksandra seemed to be thinking the same thoughts, the hand that had remained at Katya’s hip now beginning to dip down, the tips of her fingers ending up beneath the waist of Katya’s pants. The woman gasped again at that point, before a tinge of red covered her cheeks, still embarrassed by just how freely these reactions came forward. This was only the beginning, though, and Katya knew that full well. As Aleksandra moved in to kiss her again those rough fingers dipped lower, quickly finding themselves right between Katya’s thighs, pressing up against the damp bit of fabric that was the only thing separating them. Even when she had been prepared for it Katya still couldn’t silence her reaction, letting out a startled and desperate sounding moan as instinct took over, causing her to grab Aleksandra’s shoulder for support.

“I have barely even touched you yet,” Aleksandra teased, a pleased smirk tugging at her lips as she watched Kayta come undone. “Imagine what the people would think if they could see Russia’s most powerful woman like this.”

“I would prefer that they did not,” Katya mumbled, breaking eye contact and glancing off to the side. Aleksandra pressed her fingers up against Katya more firmly, though, and the stoic facade that the woman had been attempting to give off was instantly shattered, hand digging into Aleksandra’s shoulder more firmly. Aleksandra made no attempt to hide the grin on her face at this point, more than satisfied with how the situation was turning out. She did end up relenting though, at least temporarily, as both her hands left their current positions and moved back to Katya’s hips. Once there her fingers hooked underneath Katya’s pants and panties all at once, gently beginning to tug them down. It was only at this point that Katya expressed concern again, glancing towards the door once more.

“Are you sure about this?” she whispered to Aleksandra. “If we’re caught like this…”

“Then don’t get us caught,” Aleksandra replied sternly. “I will find something to gag you with, if you are going to make that necessary.” After a moment of hesitation Katya shook her head, eyes still nervously locked on the door.

“Be quick,” she murmured, although by that point it didn’t seem that Aleksandra was really listening anymore. She was beginning to tug down at Katya’s clothing, lowering herself down as well in the process. Before long her pants and panties were by her ankles, leaving her lower half completely exposed, and Aleksandra had ended up on her knees, head right at the level of Katya’s hips. Katya was blushing furiously now, deeply embarrassed by the immodesty of it all, although she hoped that in the relative darkness of the room Aleksandra wouldn’t notice. Her skin was even more pale and smooth underneath her clothing, only interrupted by a thin, trimmed patch of hair that reached up from between her legs.

“You truly are a beautiful woman,” Aleksandra commented, and the fact that she was dropping her usual taunting and banter long enough to say something kind like that only caused the blush on Katya’s cheeks to burn even more furiously.

“I could say the same to y- Ah!” Katya gasped out, interrupted mid-sentence as Aleksandra pressed a kiss to her bare hip. It was the first of several, with Aleksandra continuing to press her lips to Katya’s hips and thighs, occasionally getting close to what they both knew to be her actual target while never actually reaching it. If her aim was to tease and arouse Katya, however, it was working perfectly. Nothing had even really happened yet, and already she was placing her hands flat against the wall behind her, relying on it for extra support as she felt her knees begin to grow weak.

“You are not going to collapse on me, are you?” Aleksandra asked, causing Katya to bite her lip again and shake her head.

“No. I’m alright,” she insisted.

“Good,” Aleksandra replied. And then, with no other warning, she gave Katya what the other woman wanted. Her tongue darted out from her mouth, quickly dragging itself over the length of Katya’s slit. The reaction was instantaneous, and the gasp that Katya let out made the sounds she had been making earlier seem positively silent by comparison.

“Are you sure you do not want the gag now?” Aleksandra teased, looking up at Katya with a pleased expression on her face.

“N-No,” Katya stammered out in response, voice already shaking from just the slightest bit of pleasure and stimulation. “I can be quiet.”

“I should hope so,” Aleksandra replied, before returning to her work. With her pants still around her ankles Katya wasn’t able to spread her legs all that wide, but it was at least wide enough for Aleksandra to get her head between the businesswoman’s thighs, which she wasted no time in doing. Her tongue ran along Katya’s entrance once more, pressing up against it more firmly this time around.

It quickly became clear to Katya, as Aleksandra’s tongue continued to prod at her, that she wasn’t going to be able to keep herself quiet, and that a gag wouldn’t have been such a bad idea after all. It seemed a bit late for that now, though, and the only option she was left with was to clap a hand over her own mouth, hoping that that would be enough to silence herself. Her other hand reached down to Aleksandra’s head, slender pale fingers tangling themselves into the woman’s vibrant hair and tugging at it desperately. It was slightly painful to Aleksandra, but she didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Knowing that she could have that sort of effect on Katya was a pleasure all of its own, and her own hands grabbed at Katya’s legs, fingers digging into her thighs while keeping them spread as widely as possible.

Each skillful flick of Aleksandra’s tongue sent another jolt of pleasure twisting through Katya’s body, and even with the hand covering her mouth her gasps and moans quickly reached the point where it might as well have not been there at all. At first she had been stealing glances towards the door every few seconds, paranoid that someone would walk in at any moment, but eventually she gave up on that, letting her eyes drift shut so that she could simply focus on the feeling of Aleksandra’s tongue against her folds. Soon after she abandoned her attempts to quiet herself altogether, her second hand leaving her mouth and going to join the first in Aleksandra’s hair, tugging and yanking at it every chance she got.

Katya’s breathing was growing heavier with each passing second, chest rising and falling rapidly with each shaky exhale. Her knees were quivering, and if it weren’t for the fact that Aleksandra was helping to support her with her tight grip on Katya’s thighs, Katya had a feeling that she already would have ended up on the floor by this point. As it was it took all of her strength just to keep herself standing, which was perhaps part of the reason that she had completely given up on trying to keep herself quiet. The pleasure was becoming more and more intense with every passing moment, and eventually Katya was pushed to a point where she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold out any longer.

“A-Aleksandra…” she moaned out, clinging onto that vibrant pink hair as if it were the only thing keeping her grounded in reality. The sound of her name being moaned like that was music to Aleksandra’s ears, and she wouldn’t dare stop now. Her tongue continued working diligently, each little flick bringing Katya closer to the edge until she was finally sent teetering over it.

“F-Fuck!” Katya cried as she was brought to orgasm, hips bucking forward erratically as waves of pleasure rocked her body. She was certain that almost all of her weight was on Aleksandra at this point, but she couldn’t help herself. Every muscle in her body was tensing, and for a long moment she couldn’t even find her breath, simply gasping for air that didn’t seem to want to come to her. It was only once her climax began to subside that she was able to start sucking air back in, and even then her breaths were shaky- just like every other part of her body. Katya felt Aleksandra beginning to move, letting go of her thighs and pulling back, and as she opened her eyes she looked down to see the bodybuilder there on her knees, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand while wearing a triumphant smile.

“You certainly seemed to enjoy that,” she teased, and Katya surely would have blushed were it not for the fact that her cheeks were already as red as they could be.

“Was I that loud?” she murmured, leaning back against the wall for support as she waited for the shaking that had overtaken her body to subside. She got her answer a moment later, not from Aleksandra herself, but from a loud knock at the door, followed by a man’s voice calling through to her.

“Are you alright in there, Miss Volskaya?” he asked. “We heard a some noises.”

“E-Everything’s fine!” she called back, gaining a newfound burst of energy from the adrenaline that was shooting through her as she scrambled to pull her clothing back on. “Nothing to worry about! Thank you!” Aleksandra couldn’t stop herself from laughing at this sight, and the sound of a voice other than Katya’s only concerned the security guard even further.

“Is there someone else in there with you?” he called out. “Are you safe?”

“Yes, I’m fine! Everything’s fine!” Katya frantically insisted, pulling her pants back up and grabbing her blazer off the floor. “Nothing to worry about!” But the guard remained unconvinced.

“Stand back from the door, Miss Volskaya!" he warned.  "I’m coming in!”


End file.
